


Athena

by DalishGrey



Series: Mirror-verse: Spectre Kaidan Alenko [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: AU Shepard, F/M, Fluff, Mirrorverse, Music, Walking, forest, intro to my new Shep, quirky dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishGrey/pseuds/DalishGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She enjoyed walking through the woods with nought but her own company and a tune, but this time Kaidan decided to tag along and she was all to happy for his company.<br/>Athena Shepard, badass commended soldier, powerful biotic, absolute sweetheart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Athena

**Author's Note:**

> My little drabbly intro to Athena Shepard fro my mirrorverse Spectre Alenko fic :) I wrote this after listening to 'Dua Lipa - Last Dance' and realizing it was Athena's sort of thing, I recommend it :)
> 
> Any feedback is welcome! :)  
> I hope you like!

Beams of pale gold poked through the fractured canopy and dotted the forest floor with specks of light. Dry leaves crunched under bare foot as she walked through the trees. The sky blue chiffon of her split skirt, trailed along the ground and quietly rustled the crisp leaves as she strolled in partial solitude.  

Chest-long, chocolate and blue curls swayed with every slow but confident step. Her bare feet peeked out from beneath her skirt, the ground warm and dry under her.  

Skin, the colour of sun-kissed ivory, glowed in the low light as both sun and shadow danced across her body. Her eyes took in her surroundings, gliding over every tree and flower. Slowly her eyes closed and she put her earphones in.  

Music washed over her in gentle waves and instinctively she began to move to the melodic beat. _Last Dance –_ _Dua_ _Lipa_. It was an old song, but she liked it.  

She swayed from side to side, dancing freely with rolling shoulders and twisting arms, her body consumed by the music. Athena ran her hands through her long hair, playing with the loose curls as she stepped to the beat. Still she moved through the forest, almost as though the music carried her closer to home.  

Her eyes opened as she turned and met the gaze of the man walking behind her. His gold met hers and she smiled brightly, a light blush crept its way onto her cheeks and she continued to move to the music that only she could hear. Her voice joined the other, harmonising with ease. Though Kaidan only heard hers and she knew he liked it.    
   
With a hand outstretched to his, she beckoned him closer...and he accepted, he'd told her in the past that it was always the easiest decision he'd ever make.

A smile spread effortlessly across his lightly stubbled face and he yanked her into his arms.  

Her arms wrapped at his neck and his hands moved to her waist. Still she moved from side to side, but this time took him with her.

Kaidan carefully pulled one earphone from her and put it in his own ear, flooding him with the same melodies. 

She chuckled softly and stood on the tips of her toes, before pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Her fingers threaded through his tamed curls as he returned the kiss, his hair was soft beneath her fingers, addictive to touch. 

He moaned faintly against her lips, his hands travelling across her waist and up her partially exposed back as the kiss deepened.  

She drew back and rested her forehead against his. 

"I love you," she sighed contently.   
   
He peppered her face with light kisses, making her giggle. 

"I love you too Athena." 


End file.
